Truth or Dare
by FrostbittenDeath
Summary: ADULT CONTENT! Sonic and the others throw Tails a party to thank him for all the hard work he's done in helping his favorite blue blur take down Eggman time and time again. A playful game of truth or dare gets out of hand, but in the end...


**Truth or Dare (18+)**

**WARNING: The short story contains the following: Yaoi**

_(Author's Note: I wrote a poem a week ago about how inspiration comes to us as fast as it goes. And well, that's true when I comes to what I'm about to write. This is the first yaoi fic I've ever done, and I'll be honest, I didn't have any song that was playing in my head when this came to me. I, for one, think the plot to this fic is cheesy and shoehorned in just for the two characters to get it going. It's been overused, but I'll try to put a little bit of a twist to it. Enjoy.)_

* * *

><p>"Just a bit more…" Tails said as he dug into the chest cavity of his latest invention. Poor Miles "Tails" Prower didn't consider himself to be the brightest bulb on the tree – in fact, he was pretty modest – but he was the first to admit when he brought a new invention to the table to show his friends – Sonic, especially. He and the blue hedgehog had been friends for the past seven years (or it may have been longer, he didn't keep track of the years), and he always felt like he had been letting Sonic down for the longest time. Sure, Sonic said that he liked all of his inventions, even some of his worst creations that barely held a match to even Eggman's worst creations, but deep down, he thought that he failed to impress his adventurous, emerald-green oval eyed companion because he hadn't ever stepped forward with a breakthrough idea or an idea of such significance that it would cause him to leap from his red and white sneakers. Literally.<p>

"Aw, don't fret, Tails," he recalled Sonic telling him one sunny day in the Mystic Ruins. "Your inventions are great, even the stuff you haven't particularly called your best. I still think it's cool that you at least took a shot at it, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, Sonic," he said to him, his head lowered to look at the metal floor.

Probably his greatest contribution to Sonic and his friends was the Tornado, the all-around single pilot fighter plane which bore his twin tails on the tail wing. This plane was, to him, his single greatest creation and contribution to his favorite blue hedgehog. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, stroking the three bangs from his eyesight and sighed. This time, it was something relatively simple. It was nothing more than a pair of fighting robots that would be controlled by Sonic and Tails to leap into the fray when it was too dangerous for them; of course, they would control robot versions of themselves to get it done. Their designs were a little crude, not at all as pristine nor clear, nor as malignant looking, as Dr. Eggman's Metal Sonic. They were more so the buffed, rusty metal Sonic and his even more misconstrued metallic Tails counterpart. He had been up working since sunrise. He walked outside and saw the sun creep behind the mountains. Shadows began to form in sections and dance across the ground, covering the grass and the stones. The temperature decreased a bit, but not all that much to make Tails pack it in. He still had some energy left in him before deciding to call it quits and head back to Emerald City. He stepped back into his compact junky lab and looked at his robots again. He clamped their chest plates shut on their exposed wires and picked up the switch on his workbench. "Testing Metal Sonic and Metal Tails, V1," he said as he clicked the button.

The two robots rose up in unison. Then they stood up on their feet and began rotating their torsos around like tops. Tails was already pleased. They didn't combust suddenly or attack him; but it was still a test. No time to get excited just yet. They jumped from the table and looked up at him, their eyes streaming red. Even though they were small, their eyes strangely enough resembled the cold, calculating Metal Sonic, especially the Sonic robot. Already a flaw in their design. They couldn't run the risk of getting distracted by not realizing who was who. That would get them killed. He sighed again and clicked the switch. Their eyes blackened and they fell on the ground. He took them both and laid them back on the table. "What am I doing wrong?" he complained. He could see that he had a LOT of work to do if they were to be perfect, absolutely perfect for both of them; and they were not even at minimum working capacity. He walked outside and sat on the ground. Mourning over his work wasn't going to help anything, but what more could he do? He had next to no inspiration left, he was tired, and just wanted to go home and sleep. The sun was had just disappeared over the mountains and a haunting silence eclipsed the Mystic Ruins now. This was normal for him to stay at his lab this late for days on end. Just then, Sonic's voice rung over the walkie-talkie in his lab. He dashed into his lab, picked it up, and spoke into it as his tools and scrap fell to the ground, making a ton of unwanted noise. _"Hey, Tails. What was that?"_

"Oh, hi, Sonic. Sorry about that. I was just about to come on back home. I was working in the lab all night on something."

_"Is that so?"_ he chuckled. _"That's just like you, Tails. Always got something new to work on, don't ya'?"_

Tails nudged his head to the side and chuckled sheepishly. There went Sonic again with his usual smart comments; but Tails knew him well enough to understand that he was just trying to cheer Tails up. He was good at it, but he was sure this time it wasn't going to work. "Yeah, I sure do."

_"So what were you working on?"_

"Well, I was just working on something special for you and me. It would definitely help us in our fights against Eggman,"

_"That's pretty cool. Any details so far on how far you've gotten on them? You've had to have been making some progress. You've been up there all night."_

"To be honest, Sonic, I haven't made very much progress on them yet. At most, I was able to get them to walk around, but that was about it. And to be honest, they actually scared me a little. I don't want to tell you, but it bore a striking resemblance to Metal Sonic, so I still have a long way to go."

_"Is that so? Hey, Tails. I was told by everyone to come and get you because we're having a party back at the house and we're playing games and everything. We wanted you to be a part of the festivities. So, I'm on my way to get you, all right?"_ Sonic said.

His heart bounded when he heard Sonic and all his friends were having a party. He wasn't going to make any assumptions that it was more than likely for him, because it probably was. He promised himself to race back to Emerald City as fast as he could for the party. "Don't worry, Sonic. You don't have to come and get me. I'll be right there!" he exclaimed. He dropped the walkie-talkie, ran out of the lab, and twirled his twin tails as fast and hard as he was able to. He was so excited that they were actually having a party. How thrilling! He had no idea who was going to be there, but his heart raced at the prospect of arriving and seeing fifteen plus people awaiting him at the door.

_8:00 PM, Emerald City, Tails' House_

Inside Tails' bust of a house, old-school 80's music was playing over the loudspeakers, shaking the exterior a little as it bled out into the streets. From there, everyone inside was either dancing, sitting on the throwback couch, or just drinking some punch and eating a slice of the mountain-sized chocolate cake sitting on the table in the far left of the room. Balloons of all different colors and sizes were scattered over the solid white floor and equally matching tiled ceiling. Tails had already had a decent time so far, all of his friends there enjoying the festivities. Tails was a little bit shy that all this had taken place in his absence. He never expected any party at his house, ever; but there everyone was. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, the Chaotix, Big, and even Shadow. He asked why Shadow had showed to the party, and he grudgingly answered he was dragged here by Sonic, which made Tails laugh. "He probably did a good thing in thinking about you, Shadow. You need some cheering up anyway," he said as he scarfed down the last of his cake.

"10:00!" Cream called out loud to the partygoers.

"You know what that means, right?" Amy chimed in.

"Truth or dare!" everyone shouted.

"Chao-chaaaaoooo!"

Amy slid closer to an outstretched Sonic. He inched away from her towards the left of the semicircle. He knew what Amy wanted in this game of truth or dare. Why else would she put it on the end of the list? Well, that was obvious. Thinking about it made him twinge. If only he had the balls to walk up to her face and tell her, nay, shout at her he didn't like her in that way. It made shivers crawl up his back. This time it wasn't from the brain freeze he got earlier from taking too big a bite into that strawberry pudding pop a few hours ago. No. He was really scared Amy might get what she wanted. Truth or dare was a chance-based game after all, and he knew Amy would cheat to get her way. "All right, hold on," Sonic said as he stepped into the kitchen.

Everyone crawled into the living room and sat in a giant semicircle. "Okay. Let's talk about truth or dare," she began. "You know how it goes. You pick someone and you tell them truth or dare. Truth is basically what it is: ask them something and they must answer truthfully, and dare is…" – she stopped and winked twice – "…mm hmm. Only there's a bit of a twist. Sonic is coming back shortly with the seven Chaos Emeralds. We'll use those as "intensifiers" for the dares we do. If you get dare, you get to spin the bottle in the middle and whatever emerald it points to is how severe the dare will be. Red, green, and yellow means the dare stays the same. Light blue and pink means you take the dare to the next level. Gray and purple are wild cards and you can switch it to truth or direct the dare to anyone else in the circle. You don't have to spin the bottle, but if you don't spin it after three of the turns you get dares, you're out. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. They all expected Amy to do something cheeky like that for her own sake.

"Good! Now if only Sonic would move his tail!" she yelled. "Man, for a hedgehog that can move fast, he sure is slow at molasses at getting seven stinking little gems."

"Shut it, Amy. I just found the seventh one. They were hidden all over the place, you know," Sonic said as he carried all seven of the emeralds to the middle. He placed them one by one around the bottle as everyone sat neatly in a circle, legs crossed and hopping with anticipation. "Let's do it if everyone's ready!"

Cream looked back at Shadow and her dimples slowly rose from her furry face, targeted directly for his drab expressionless face. "Oh, come on, Shadow. Come and play with us."

Shadow coughed, turned his head, and proceeded to lean over the table and stare out the window, sipping on the punch from his red solo cup. If she expected him to involve himself in such frivolous activities they supposedly meant to label as fun, then he was fooled into coming here and pretend to enjoy himself. Knuckles kind of looked a bit perturbed about this whole thing himself. Maybe he was synergetic with Shadow's thinking: _This is really pointless. A waste of my valuable time. _The only difference between him and Knuckles was that _he _actually had some valuable time because he wasn't stuck guarding a giant green gem for the rest of his life on an island hovering above the rest of the world.

The whole group got themselves comfortable. Each of their reflections shimmered in the glowing gems. "Anyone want to go first?" Amy asked the group. Suddenly, the whole group began to mutter amongst themselves and eyes began to shift back and forth. "Fine, if that's how you feel, I'll go first!" She giddily waved from side to side as her eyes scanned the area for who she wanted, one by one she closed in on her target. Rouge…Espio…Charmie…Big…Knuckles…Sonic. They all should have guessed she would pick him first. "All right, Sonic. I pick you. Truth or dare?"

Sonic's eyes widened as she asked him that pivotal question. He wasn't scared of the truth part. It was the dare part that he was afraid she was going to force upon him should he pick it. The problem with that was if he picked truth, she was probably going to use cheap methods and contradict him at every turn. Even if he picked truth, she might say that he mumbled dare under his breath. He was trapped because she was made up the rules and she could change them at her will. Right now, she was God. And you couldn't fool God. There was only one choice to pick and he was going to regret it for the rest of his days. "Dare."

Amy's face beamed. Her face literally lit up red and her body began to quiver. It was about to happen! She loved to abuse the rules of truth or dare when Sonic was here. She expected him to pick truth, primarily out of fear of being forced to kiss him, but this was the opportunity of a lifetime. "Teehee! Okay, then. I dare you to…"

Sweat fell from Sonic's forehead as he expected Amy to become the Devil's Advocate tonight. His fur ruffled up and his hands grew clammy through his gloves. _Aw, man…This is it!_

"…give me a hug."

"Huh?"

"Well, I said I dare you to give me a hug. Don't question the rules of the game, Sonic. It's a dare, and you gotta do it. If you don't, then you're out of the game," Amy barked at him.

A wave of relief washed over him. What he expected to happen didn't happen. He thought Amy was going to take the high route and dare him to kiss her – ugh, how despicable… – but instead it was something as simple as a hug. What a killjoy; but at least he wasn't going to kiss her, thank God. Sonic rose from his position and walked to the center where Amy already was and they embraced. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until he felt that icy, spine-tingling chill mount up his back again; even worse, this time. He went back to his seat, stunned and shocked with his jaw latched shut and sweat falling from his face.

"What's the matter, Sonic? What happened up there?" Tails asked him. He was left agape when Sonic whispered in his ear. He cringed a little upon hearing it also. "She'll get you next time? Wow, Sonic. Pray her turn doesn't come back around."

"I'll be hoping it does," Knuckles nudged with a wry grin. "I'd absolutely love to see the look on his face after Amy treats him with the next dare card. And you know she will. Let's not forget about the emeralds, huh."

Tails looked at the floor at the seven glowing emeralds circled around the bottle. Their powers were incredible. Even though they've had them in their possession for months, he never got the chance to channel their real power. The results would probably be catastrophic, more than likely. Without paying attention, he heard Rouge's voice erupt from the crowd directed at Tails with a dare. "Huh? What?" he said in a befuddled tizzy.

"Since you wouldn't answer me, I decided to choose for you. I figure you wouldn't mind," Rouge said to him. "Now then, I dare you to give your little friend, Sonic, a smooch. Not on the cheeks, but right smack on the lips."

"What?" Knuckles said.

"What?" Amy suddenly jumped from her spot and walked over to Rouge, standing over her with her fists tightly balled up. "Hey, are you insane? I have my hammer right over there by the wall, and I'll use it on you right now if you think for one second that…!"

Rouge shushed Amy and pointed her finger at Sonic and Tails. Amy turned her head where she pointed and saw Tails kissing Sonic on the lips, actually performing the dare like she said. It looked like they were doing it without any trouble. Rouge asked him to kiss Sonic on the lips, and there they were making out with one another right there on the carpet. A vein bulged in her head and her body stiffened. Each muscle grew more tense with every second they did it. It was disgusting to see to guys kissing like this, even if it was a dare; but it was downright unbearable to see two guys – one being a young boy and another being her future husband – trading saliva thanks to some sick dare by this revolting whore of a bat who cared more about material things than the feelings of others. Especially Amy. It made her gag to see this sight. "AUGH! I can't believe this! I'm going home! If you all want to keep playing with these goddamn pervs, you can! I'll tell you right now, Sonic, I'm heartbroken that you're doing this! I'm going to have a _long _talk with you tomorrow!" she yelled at them. She grabbed her coat and her hammer and stormed out the door.

Just then, a dark aura eclipsed the room. A nervous feeling rose in everyone's bellies as they saw Amy storm out Tails' home and stomp down the street to her apartment. All of a sudden, everyone didn't exactly want to keep playing. Everyone said their thank-yous and goodbyes and they grabbed their things and headed out the door. They thanked Tails for the great games and the awesome snacks as they made their way out of sight.

Tails smiled and winked back at Sonic playfully. He obviously wanted to let him know, subtly, of course, he was still playing the game. Sonic leaned into him and they continued to kiss. Their tongues moved together, doing a little dance as their lips caressed. Tails' hands moved in a rickety pattern across Sonic's back, moving south down his spikes towards his tail. He scratched a little at Sonic's lower back which made the blue hedgehog shake a little. There wasn't much to admit the fact was hard to be told that Tails had affections for his long running blue comrade for a little while. He also thought of Cream a little, too, but Sonic was who ran through his mind whenever they met. They continued to embrace each other, their tongues still dancing together. Tails then lowered himself to the ground and began to message his chest, slowly hovering two fingers to meet his crotch and his erect cock.

A small twinge in his stomach made Sonic halt before he got too far. But the way Tails was playing with himself was inviting, even by the standards he held for himself. His temperature started to skyrocket as the bulge in-between his legs poked from his legs. He tried to inquire in his mind about what would happen to his popularity, what others would think of him if he did this now, but he couldn't hold back his lust. He crawled on top of Tails and nibbled his neck and slid his tongue down his furry chest as it worked around his erect nipples now open to be sucked. Tails moaned and mumbled Sonic's name to himself. It came again, even stronger with Sonic fingering his ass and messaging his penis with the other. Sonic continued to move down Tails' body, whet with passion, and ran his lips around the tip of the kitsune's dick before sliding his lips around it while fingering him.

Tails moaned and squirmed around. It felt so good, incredible. His passion was a steaming locomotive barreling down a hill. It traveled at breakneck speeds, shaking the ground underneath him as he tried to run, but fell as the shaking intensified. Eventually, the locomotive was so powerful and loud that he gave in and let it overpower him. His tongue moved up and down his shaft, spitting and slobbering all over it. At times, he noticed the blue hedgehog alternating up and down between his scrotum and his soaking wet dick. He now began to moan his name more slowly, but a bit louder as his ass continued to be messaged.

He loved it, adored it. He didn't want it to stop. A moment this intense, this overwhelming, was something he never wanted to end. His ass felt incredible. Sonic's twin fingers sweeping in and out of his prostate as his mouth ravaged his cock, his head bobbing in a consistent motion on it, put so much pressure on him. He especially loved the way his crystal green eyes looked up at him playfully as he rose up and kissed the head before sucking on it again. A golden shine crawled down his back as the moon breeched the open window. His relation with Sonic was more than a friendship now. So much more.

He couldn't hold it. It was coming as fast as lightning. He had to release! Sonic was just too good at this. And speed was his specialty, he said. He never mentioned that sucking cock was a skill he excelled at as well. "Oh, Sonic! Sonic! I-I'm g-gonna…I…g-g-g-gotta…" Before he could get the words out, Sonic lurched backwards off his friend's penis as thick, white liquid flew from the tip of his cock. It arced over Sonic's head, almost like it didn't like him. The floor was a better target for Tails' cum. Tails panted heavily as his face strained a bit with pain and love. He hadn't had an erection that powerful in a while. What more could be said about his blue friend's skills? They were exemplar. Nothing more. "That was…great, Sonic."

Sonic remained silent as he looked down at Tails.

"Well, I guess we should get this mess cleaned up, don't you think?" he said as he proceeded to get up. By the time he was at the couch cushions, pushing himself upwards, Sonic quickly rebounded on top of him and began stroking Tails' cock. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed how greedy Sonic was acting. "Sonic, wha- What are you…?" _Yes… Yes, Sonic. I'm yours, buddy. Take me. _In seconds, Sonic's big, bulging cock was deep in his prostate. The sudden recoil of it made him scream in passion.

Sonic began thrusting slowly in and out, in and out in a soft motion. He held his cheeks tight as he moved about. Tails was begging for this, all the while pretending outside he didn't particularly want it. He wanted him to move faster, but egging Sonic on wasn't particularly the best idea right now. He wanted to enjoy it slowly, then allow Sonic to freely move faster if he wanted, but he prayed for Sonic to keep fucking his cute tail until he let loose like a jet plane. "Ah, Sonic! Sonic!" he cried out.

Tails didn't feel compelled to move an inch. Just remain stagnant until it was through. Maybe jerk himself off when it came time for it. Ugh, just that thought made it even more tantalizing. The taste of Sonic's cock against his lips… What a feeling that would be. Too bad he missed that opportunity. His dick grew erect once more as Sonic began to moan a bit as he started picking up speed. Was he enjoying this as much as he was? He truly hoped so. Sonic took him and they moved around again. Tails was on top and he was on the bottom.

Sonic stroked his cock as he moved about him, keeping him upward as he faced the window. Tails freely bounded on his cock, shifting around occasionally to get the best feel. This wasn't the best position to him, but he loved how deep Sonic's cock now went, now deeper up his ass than before. It was exuberant that Sonic was fucking him and jerking him at the same time. Both pressure points were now being stimulated at the same time. His hand toyed with the tip of his cock a bit, which made Tails' cock lock in place for a second before flopping around again. He was still very sensitive there after cumming, and the addition of pre-cum added to the sensitivity. The moans came out much longer and deeper now in unison with Sonic. "S-Sonic! Sonic! Oh, God, Sonic!" _Oh, Sonic! Stroke my cock! I want it all! I'm all yours, Sonic!_

Sonic was a true legend, a real veteran whose skills knew no bounds. He was constantly defeating Eggman, he was the master at collecting the Chaos Emeralds, he was the fastest thing on two legs, unashamed and brave in the face of danger, and he knew how to fuck like a professional porn star. What couldn't Sonic do? They changed positions again, their final laid back position on the carpet – Sonic on top and Tails leaned back, stomach up, crotch facing him. Tails couldn't believe this was it. It was really happening. It came in his face at the speed of sound and it felt so good. Sonic pulled out for a second, stroked his manhood before inserting himself back into Tails' ass.

Tails was bouncing on his twin tails now, one hand on his cock stroking it valiantly as another toyed with his chest. He pinched his nipples while Sonic quickly moved to rapid speeds. His entire body was quivering now, leaking with sweat like he was in a sauna. His entire body, inside and out, was burning up. A fire lit inside his belly as his friend of so long fucked his asshole. A dream made successful by a simple game of truth or dare. After this, he was going to find Rouge and properly thank her for this. Amy, too; but mostly Rouge for making his dream of a lifetime come true. He didn't know if Sonic felt the same way, but judging by the way he moved his mouth up and down his shaft earlier, odds were he did. How brave. His love had surpassed the sky at this point, ascending into the heavens. Boundaries meant nothing anymore. _Oh, Sonic… Do I love you? I don't know… I don't know if I can, but I do know that you moving inside me is the greatest feeling ever experienced._

His asshole clenched around Sonic's cock as the pressure reached its zenith. Tails took his hand moving on his chest and moved it to his cock and began pumping his cock as hard and fast as he could. His balls swung freely as he jerked himself. He couldn't hold it any longer. It was coming again! God, it was the locomotive again. Tails' body pent itself up as ropes of sperm fell onto his white chest. He cried out in ecstasy, hissing and panting Sonic's name as he also felt Sonic release his seed into his asshole, filling him with warm, loving goodness. Tails' body loosened up and he relaxed on the floor. Sonic pulled out of him, cum dripping from his still erect penis. He fell backwards, his head hitting the edge of the couch. He closed his eyes and dosed off. Tails got up, on his knees and sighed. What an experience of a lifetime. It was amazing, fantastic, transcendent even. A fuck like that was unimaginable to those who never met Sonic, but he did. They had been friends for a long time, a very long time, but Tails now knew how he felt about his blue compadre. It was safe to assume that Sonic felt the exact same way. Otherwise, he would have never made such sweet love to his tiny butt. "That was great, wasn't it, Sonic?" he asked, a big smile on his face. He got no answer. "Sonic?"

Sonic was asleep. His eyes were slammed shut and his body was motionless. Tails figured he could take this opportunity to show him a little sign of gratitude. He slid his fingers across Sonic's now limp cock, licked it and kissed it gently. "I love you, Sonic. Thanks again."

_The End_


End file.
